


昏君 2

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	昏君 2

小王爷猫哭耗子：“别吐了，吃了会好过点，”脑袋贴过去，冰冷的圆环蹭过他耳垂，一手摸着他左边心房，“皇帝陛下，你是聪明人，别扮猪吃老虎了，想想你真正要的，生受着吧。”

说完狠拍了两下小皇帝挺翘的臀，掀开衣袍，这样叠趴着的姿势让他刚才已经被自己发狠蹂躏了一通的穴口微张着一览无遗，助兴的丹药很快起效，小皇帝阴茎半勃，难耐地手肘撑起，不自觉仰头塌腰挺动蹭在桌上，咬着嘴唇喉间压抑着呻吟。

他并不想虐待这小皇帝，只他越是聪颖倔强又一时不好斩草除根，越是燃起他心头邪火，何况他挺对自己胃口，腰细身长，结实柔韧，在夺了他江山之后将胯下这倒霉的亡国之君玩弄得淫乱舒爽的画面怎么想怎么带劲，动了这个念头后他下面就早已硬起来。

握住自己根部，前端在他穴口来往蹭动示威，一手沾了点凉膏送入指头插动，一手把着他另侧臀尖，小皇帝挣扎在药劲的欢愉迷幻和被蹂躏的屈辱中，被他陌生的指奸按得软下腰又拱起背摇着头，张嘴痛骂却喘得只有撩人的呻吟，绝望又凄惶地顺着他按压内壁的节奏抖着。

他满意地欣赏了一会儿，继续深入几指不停插干，看那排画匠根本不敢抬头，蜷缩着发着抖画着，他伏下身，手上不停，随手捡了个红果子塞进他根本闭不上也骂不出声的嘴，捏着小皇帝的下颌，把他神情迷乱失智的脸扭向领头一人，呵斥道：“你不看怎么画！”画匠连忙跪坐请罪，“把你们陛下这副模样给我一笔不差地画下来，”邪性地舔着他偏头挣脱未果的脸颊，吻过眉下黑痣，眼神直直扫过他们，“这颗痣要画出来。”画匠抖如筛糠，点头如啄米，瞟一眼荒唐纠缠的两人，拼命画着。

小皇帝奋力扭过脸紧闭双眼羞愤又淫靡地较着劲，小王爷满意了，骑坐着往前挺了挺，收手专心托着他屁股，加入两根手指准确又狠戾地动着，抽动间发出情色的水声。身下人哪里被这样对待过，屈辱不甘可人为刀俎心里明白，满脸潮红紧闭双眼，心劲一松，放任穴内陌生却强烈的快感侵蚀，阴茎颤动着全硬了挺立起来，塞着果子的嘴里唔唔地哼了几声射在桌上软布上，失神地瘫倒在自己那一滩。

小王爷摸了两把他水光润滑的屁股，把他翻身过来仰躺着，掰开两腿，看着他颓然淫靡睁着双眼带着恨意的样子，趴在他胯间认真地玩了会儿他泄气耷拉着的那团，小皇帝被他大敞着自己赏玩还又揉又扯比着尺寸的混蛋模样气得直红到脖子根，嘴里卡着果子也终于愤怒地低吼着，目呲欲裂，他大力摆弄了两下把剩下的白色浊液糊了他满股，不顾他反抗把他玩到再次硬起来，才重新骑坐上，热热的粗长根茎抵住穴口，趴伏上来压得严实，揭掉他口中红果迎着他几乎带着入骨恨意的双眼问他：“咱们陛下要吩咐什么？”

“我…我要杀了你！我会杀了你！啊——”

话没说完，粗硬的那根狠狠地推入他软烂的穴内，身上混蛋因为被他咬得太舒爽还长舒一口气，听着他猝不及防带着哭腔的哑嗓叫的这声，兴奋着再往前一挺，重重地啪了一声，顶得太深，截断了他喉头的尾音。

“陛下想怎么杀我？嗯？”重重的磨了几下，皇帝几乎屏息。

狠掐了一把他大腿，让他吃痛叫出来：“再紧点，这点力道可杀不了我。”缓慢又深重地操了几下，弄得他无声地张着嘴摇头，双脚乱蹬，再按住他双腿，低头舔弄他乳珠，放开着抽动纵情驰骋起来。

皇帝被他这样暴力地操弄着，只觉得自己平生从未如此恨过谁，他死盯他，却不知道自己脸上委屈决绝的屈辱恨意伴着潮红和眼角忍受不住往下淌的泪水有种致命的刺激。小王爷看他颤抖难耐满是欲念，又狠瞪了自己一眼闭眼偏过头去想躺平任操，骨子里的虐欲痒到极点，借着体重压在他身上，让他只能张开嘴大口喘气，抽出插得正欢的阴茎，伸手拿起盘子上带着红色丝线的缅铃，塞进他内里。

缅铃个头不大，被他刚刚暴力对待的穴口内壁很快适应，留着条红丝线在穴口，小王爷看得眼睛都红了，将自己这根抵入捅进去，还差一点全入，小皇帝惊恐地弓着背想逃脱，却被他压得动弹不得，只觉得这人无耻到极点自己真玩不过他，抬头破碎地喊着：“你…太大了…别这样…会坏的…”

他按住他双臂，就在他上方咫尺，欣赏他露出的求饶神色，心里无比熨帖，胜利者一般看着他双眼，下身坚定地钉入，触碰到体内颤动的缅铃时爽得一抖，从上往下大开大合地抵着他插干，臀部惊人地起伏，每次都弄到根部，囊袋撞得啪啪响。

小皇帝被他完全入进去时就抖着又射了一回，黏腻的体液摩擦在两人相贴的腰腹间，他埋首耳边吮咬扯着他耳垂，小皇帝被这内外无数羞耻感受的交合弄得双眼失神狂乱地呻吟又咬唇抑制，结合的股间一条红色丝带直垂到地上，后穴内剐蹭腺体的刺激再次积累到极致松松紧紧地咬着粗硬的那根。快被快感再次吞噬前小皇帝无力地颤抖，当时没想到这蛮人这样可怕，以后要是下面坏了可怎么办。

小皇帝被他压着操弄了两回，直射到只有少量清液溢出，他才满意地释放在他深处。侧躺着的人紧闭双眼满身是汗，脑袋一片空白还在不停地颤抖着，后股间都快开花了，红线还在，小王爷扫了两眼，画匠早在他们更荒唐的时候就被吓得带出去了，他有些遗憾地披上衣服，正要出去，却被死死抓住手臂。

他凑近着像是奄奄一息的皇帝，拍了拍他红潮未退的脸：“怎么了？还要再来一回？”

小皇帝冷笑着掐紧了他，额间冷汗扑簌着掉落，细声细气地说：“画匠…要全部处死，我承诺你的我会做到，你做的好事若是让第三个人知晓，我自有办法与你同归于尽。”

“看不出来啊，陛下你也不是菩萨心肠。”他轻易地松掉他汗津津的手，“画匠，我自会处置，陛下答应的自己记得就好。”

转身往殿外走。

“你…以后不许再碰我。”身后人咬牙切齿地补充了一句，他回头好笑地看着他，背着光，却能感受到小皇帝的杀气，阳光照进来，他耳上银环反射着光线一晃一晃的。

“那可要看陛下表现了，你总归要杀我的，趁着现在你为鱼肉，我可不能保证，”小皇帝用尽力气扔了个果盘砸他，被他轻易拂开，“何况，”他邪恶地笑着，“陛下你怕是真的比你那些贵妃母后要好玩儿得多。”

疾走几步出了殿外，他吩咐手下：“告诉他们，他现在这样也要画下来，尽早交给本王。”走了几步想起什么，再回身交代：“好生照料着，给他洗洗让医官看看，明早朝会不得有误。”吩咐完只觉得神清气爽意气风发，系上披风大步走出寝殿。

小皇帝终于没能起身去次日朝会，高烧不退，只撑着写了诏书，由太后垂帘坐镇，授命他为摄政王，定了吉日就要出征西南。君王不早朝，臣属虽然不敢议论，还是让他心里有些不快，这皇帝是跟自己别扭上了，怎么就这么娇，分明是在报复。

他暂住在平日理政的正殿，装束摆设都已换成了他习惯的蛮族风情，刚刚与亲信商量完应对北边质问的办法，天已擦黑，他此刻懒散地长腿交叠躺在毛毡上，合眼养神。

几天没见那皇帝了，那天两人一场荒唐情事被滴水不漏地封住了消息，他却开始找人清理宫中的人手。只因为这样严密的封锁他固然可以做到，可单凭他所做的准备是远远到不了这个效果的，他总隐隐感觉这小皇帝不简单，闷声不响这么些年，名声也不怎么好，却在御极之后令朝臣死心塌地，两人的事他想不被漏出去就能做到，虽然暂时没有能力翻盘朝局，可他与兄长缠斗多年总有这点敏感，这些天自己能在这宫里一帆风顺，只怕少不了这皇帝的打算。

想到这里，他起身披上衣物，只命两个贴身侍从紧跟，悄无声息地迅速准备起驾。临走时想了想，命人带上一盒北边宫里的药膏，又将隔间密室里一式两份的精致木盒拿上一个，往皇帝寝殿走去。

主仆三人步伐矫健，也懒得命人通报，从寝殿后门直入，遥遥看见皇帝正在后花园的阁楼里，裹着狐裘，里面只穿着雪白里衣，银狐毛边围在他脖子上，衬着他苍白的面色，摄政王心里感叹，真一个富贵昏君的模样。命侍从楼下站定，自己悄声上楼。

阁楼里还不止皇帝自己，小王爷挥退侍女，隐在屏风后，看见是太后正坐在软榻上，正一勺一勺地喂那皇帝补品，神色很是心疼，皇帝斜倚在靠背上，懒散放松，眼眶周围还有些凹陷，一口一口吃着补品，红润丰满的唇开合着，病态得诱人。

小王爷心下诧异，这小皇帝还真能折腾，那传言怕是真的，只听说这位太后并非他与兄长生母，比他们大不了多少，因家族显贵又蒙老皇帝厚爱，才做了太后，与其说生养，不如说更像他们长姐，这样看来在宫中日久生情也不是不可能。

屏风外太后放下碗，看着小皇帝憔悴的脸抬手给他擦着虚汗：“怎么会突然发热不止？你身体向来不差，是那蛮子对你用了私刑？”

小皇帝一口补汤没咽下去险些又要气得吐血，脸都憋红了，难堪地看着别处说：“没有，就是那天…受了惊吓，蛮人粗糙，小家子气，与他们说不通被气着了，已经无大碍了。”

太后嗔怪地看了他一眼，眼神把屏风后偷看的人激得头皮发麻，“你怎么还是幼时那个样子，不禁吓。”说罢搂着他的头想让他伏在自己大腿上安眠一会儿，小皇帝有些忸怩，但最终是靠着太后歇了一会儿。

小王爷看了他们一阵子，退回阁楼西侧暖阁，命侍女隔一会儿去通报叫皇帝过来。他看着窗外南方淅淅沥沥的小雪，心里盘算着。这太后盘踞两朝，保养得宜，看上去仍是青春容颜，她的家族不容小觑，可以好好探查一番，这小皇帝虽然看着就招女色，也磨磨叽叽诸多传闻，可他明白这人心里清楚得很，若没有自己的打算，不会这么些年由着名份上的母亲与自己过于亲近。不止是太后，他身边女眷和臣属只怕也都不简单，那就一个一个来，他看着绵延的宫城数里，觉得迷雾重重，快刀斩乱麻势在必行。

侍女来报太后得知摄政王来议事，先行告辞，他走到门口，与太后打了个照面，因为礼数不明，两人只是点头示意，他仍是往常骄矜狠戾的样子，太后眼神有些高傲又暧昧地盯着他看了一遍，在邪性的耳环上定了定，转身出了暖阁。

室内熏得有些热了，他脱下披风走进东暖阁，侍从放下东西就退下了，室内只有他们两人。再次单独相对，皇帝仍是不起身也不避让，盘坐在软榻一侧，僵着表情不愿看他，他此时算是非常失礼了，去了狐裘，只穿着就寝的中衣，领口依稀可见还有那天的痕迹未退，刚才对着太后的温和病态全然不见，周身气质敛起，厚唇微撅着。小王爷本来还想着说点别的，看他这样像只紧绷的兔子，便直接贴着他坐在他旁侧，抱着他脑袋往自己大腿上按，嘲笑地说：“好儿子，来母后这儿躺躺。”

皇帝万万没想到自己还能再对他的无耻更惊讶一点，一身伪装全然作废，先是被他碰到就快要弹起来，听到他调笑，明明刚才就是在偷看，挣扎着一拳打在他硬实宽阔的胸口，却把自己疼得不轻。摄政王朗声笑着，奉陪着他两个男人扭打在榻上，最终把他制住跨坐在自己身上，看他衣衫又乱了，扭在他身上又狠又徒劳，想起他那天的精彩表现，胯下竟然有些硬起来。皇帝显然也感受到了，那段不堪回首的痛苦记忆冲击着他脑海，瑟缩着推他离他远了点不敢再动。

“原来王爷是禽兽。”他咬牙切齿地骂他，小王爷顶了他一下，低头盯着他，盯得他红了脸，说：“别怕呀，今日有正事，就不临幸陛下了。”

说罢握着他屁股往上挪了些，不再顶着他，“就这样说吧，省得陛下总来招我。”

“你想说什么？”皇帝紧张地望向帘外。

他把他头掰回来面对着自己，又揉了他两下，“半月后出征，我要带陛下和太后随行。”

“什么？不可以，我不在京城，你那哥哥找过来怎么办。”皇帝有些诧异，脑中盘算着无数可能。

“你在京城，我恐怕才需要担心吧。”他逼视着他，稍一皱眉便显得戾气很重，让人无所遁形。

“不能我拼死拼活打下西南，回来却被你捅一刀，到时你和你母后卿卿我我还要笑话我太年轻，这样多不好。你们随我同去，皇帝亲征，拿下的地盘还是你们的名义，我们仍然是属国藩王，才好安抚我兄长相信南边战事未完，我也并未得到什么好处。”

“母…母后年纪大了，让她留下来吧。”皇帝有些心虚，不敢看他，他笑了：“你母后年纪大？这话你也好意思说，我这是成全你们，才把你们一起带着，看你们刚才那样，你母后怕是该谢我。”

“你别瞎说，”小皇帝急急地制止他，声音陡然高起来，也不想跟他废话了，“我跟你去，母后留下，若是不行，我也不去了。”

皇帝着急的样子总是十分对他胃口，他温暖的胯间贴着他的，于是又翻身把他压在软榻上，“陛下，你好像没有跟我谈判的资格。”

皇帝不知道怎么俩人又成了这样，想起这个蛮人吃软不吃硬，一面往后挪得远一点，一面不耐烦地安抚他：“我自然知道一切都要等拿下西南再说，在此之前你大可放心，母后留下来也可以稳住人心，我和她分隔两地，你应该更放心才是。”

小王爷看着他耐着性子对自己妥协，心里把要害过了一遍，心想也行，反正你们做什么，我总会知道的，自己本来也只是打算把皇帝带走，才好看出来有多少牛鬼蛇神。

这样想着，嘴上还是不饶他，“哦，那你不会舍不得你母…”话没说完，就被小皇帝抢白。

“你们蛮人易妻易子乱了伦常都是常事，你好意思说我！”皇帝只觉得自己这辈子的脾气都被他用完了，乱吼着被他拖回身下。

“你放开我！”皇帝崩溃，他真的不懂这人什么路数，刚刚还在话里话外套着自己，现在又发情。

小王爷危险解除，交代完毕，被他蹭一蹭那胯下物件又硬回来了，他一向直来直去，不压抑着自己，一把将他双手扣在头顶，撩起两人的下摆，将他撸硬了和自己并在一起。

“你…你说了不碰我的…”

“啊？”他看着小皇帝喘得泛起水意的眼睛，“不碰，就摸一摸，很快的。”末了又补充道：“我们蛮人不是易妻易子么，没有伦常，陛下你生受着些。”

他急喘，手下速度适中，从下而上很是细致，大手环住两人柱身，圈住边沿上下不停。

“那…那母后…”小皇帝忍着快意，趁机问他，被他弄得想挺腰却不能。

“那就让她留下吧。”他低头吻住还要啰嗦的丰唇，含吮着加快手上动作，不久，两个人喘息着一起射在他手里。

小皇帝这段时间算得上纵欲了，射完有些眼花，躺着擦汗顺气，却又被他翻过来趴着，扒了裤子，屁股凉凉的。他这回是真的怕了，却被他拍了拍屁股，“别闹，给你上点药。”

小王爷拿过带来的药膏，抠了一点推入他后门，涂涂抹抹。皇帝这些天让医官看了，可也不能声张这病的真正原因，因此后面确实没有打理，还是疼的，这药膏也确实对症，温温的马上就不疼了，让他不由自主放松许多，只是此时摄政王亲自来还自己造下的孽，扒着他后面，皇帝还是十分不自在，又逃不脱这人的钳制，想找点话，却被戳到痛处哼出声。

“这是我们宫里的药，治这样的伤最好了，你回去再自己抹两次就差不多了，为这点小伤不上朝，难怪你们治国治成这样。”

小皇帝顿时觉得一肚子感谢喂了狗，两手扒着扶手呛他：“你们厉害，这种奇技淫巧一套一套的，谁知道你们天天干些什么，你父皇还不是强占了你嫂子那么久，昏君一个。”

啪地一下被打在屁股上，他凑到他耳边，揶揄着：“彼此彼此，比起陛下你勾着母后吊着嫂子，我父皇还是痛快些的。”

“药擦好了，”他拍拍手躲开皇帝的眼神，理好衣袍，“上次朝会的事我不与你计较，后日议事时陛下要是还不好，我只能让陛下再多病几天了。”他狠狠盯了皇帝还裸着的胯间一眼。

“不…不劳摄政王费心…”皇帝迅速爬起来遮掩好股间。

小王爷系好披风准备离开，临走前把那精致木盒推给皇帝，“好好看看。”他意味深长地看了他一眼，“想撕就撕了，我那儿还有。”

皇帝打开盒盖，“这是什…”他迅速掩上，惊怒地站起身，气得发抖盯着他大笑着扬长而去走着海路的身影，强忍着挥退了宫女，抱着盒子躲进西暖间。

他下身还有些抖，颤着坐下，宫里不见明火，他只能自己找到烟袋点了个火盆。他打开盒子里的卷轴，看了两眼剧烈地咳着，扔进火堆却又因纸张太多质地太好反把火盆弄灭了，只好翻着白眼又点起一个，不得不耐着性子一卷卷展开了烧。

心里默念着君子报仇十年不晚，半闭着眼将那春宫细细地烧成灰。

卷轴画上是两个男子缠绵交叠的肉体，他自己生动的眉眼，那颗小痣在每一幅图中清晰可见，他看着自己被身上那身板壮硕的异族男子摆弄得神情凄惶淫靡，那男子耳戴银环，狠狠压着他，几乎将他整个人覆盖，无处可逃，双手被缚嘴里塞着红色的果子，口涎流淌，双腿大开，身下浊物沾满桌布，这画不会动，可这样陌生又满是情欲的自己，由股间而生的鲜活感受历历在目不堪回首，他烧出了一脑门的汗。

画匠大约是被多方威胁过，早已不顾生死，画得十分尽力，最后那幅图中，皇帝被玩弄后侧躺在一滩白浊上，身上青紫遍布，双眼无神满面潮红，股间还有跟红丝带垂落而下，另一端像被谁牵在手中，引人无限遐想。

皇帝双手捂着脸懊恼又气愤地躺倒在软毯上，脑子里全是那张邪性英挺的脸，银色的耳环荡来荡去。

狠狠扇了自己两下，紧闭着眼睛，情绪不明。

我一定要杀了他，他这样想。


End file.
